Many types of input devices are presently available for performing operations in a computing system, such as buttons or keys, mice, trackballs, joysticks, touch panels, touch screens and the like. Touch-sensitive devices, and touch screens in particular, are quite popular because of their ease and versatility of operation as well as their affordable prices. A touch-sensitive device can include a touch panel, which can be a clear panel with a touch-sensitive surface, and a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) that can be positioned partially or fully behind the panel so that the touch-sensitive surface can cover at least a portion of the viewable area of the display device. The touch-sensitive device can allow a user to perform various functions by touching or hovering over the touch panel using a finger, stylus or other object at a location often dictated by a user interface (UI) being displayed by the display device. In general, the touch-sensitive device can recognize a touch or hover event and the position of the event on the touch panel, and the computing system can then interpret the event in accordance with the display appearing at the time of the event, and thereafter can perform one or more actions based on the event.
Styli have become popular input devices for touch-sensitive devices. In particular, use of an active stylus capable of generating stylus stimulation signals that can be sensed by the touch-sensitive device can improve the precision and control of the stylus. A stylus can have various orientations (e.g., azimuth angle and tilt angle) as it touches or hovers over a touch panel. Some styli can detect the orientation of the stylus and perform actions based on the stylus orientation. However, detecting the azimuth angle and tilt angle of an active stylus can be difficult (e.g., tilt inaccuracy and tilt jitter can result) when the active stylus is used at certain orientation angles.